


Thin Ice

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season One [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crush, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 1x07: Angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Ice

Xander winced as he came into the library. Reflex, Jesse would have joked, and he would have been right a year ago. Now he winced because Giles was hurt. The man in question was sitting with his shirt untucked and unbuttoned, tied threwn to the side over his shoulder. He wasn't yet black and blue, more red and purple.

"Demon?" he stammered, coming into proper view.

"No. Buffy training."

Xander rather thought that was the same thing.

"Is there anything I can do? Do you want a soda?" Giles had the must-clean-my-glasses-but-there-is-some-sort-of-obstacle look on his face. Maybe his muscles hurt that much, that he couldn't lift his arms.

"I somehow doubt sugar water will cure me. But thank you, certainly. What did you need Xander?"

"Er, to talk?" To be honest, he had no idea, just that going to the library after school seemed more natural then going home. At least it had become so in the last six months. Grade nine was the year of Jesse-n-the-Woods, but his best friend's reign had been cut short. "But you're more important. You sure there's nothing I can get you before I leave?

"Xander, regardless of what you may hear, here at school or at home, adults are not more important than youth. Stay if you want, you need not leave on my account. Would you be so kind as to get me ice though?"

He scrambled away, deciding to raid the fridge in the teachers lounge. It was weird that a few teachers had died this year, and more in the past years, and the only recompensation they demanded was a wellstocked fridge and a few comfortable couches. Xander would have held out for a raise or a new car.

Common sense would have said give Giles the baggie of cubes and let him put it wherever he ached, a concentrated cold. But truthfully, Xander and common sense had never really gotten along. He plucked a piece of ice from the baggie and ran it against the outstandingly purple lines. After several strokes Giles was starting to be shiny with meltwater, and he was starting to get hard. It wasn't quite just one of those teen things, though he knew he could pull that line off. He just prayed Giles wouldn't notice a thing in the first place, and he wouldn't have to lie.

"Xander?"

"Yes G-Man?" he stammered. Anything to relieve the tension, even if the relief was him being yelled at.

"It's okay."

Oh god, he did know. And he wasn't beating the shit out of him for being a fag. How interesting and surreal. Maybe Giles was posessed by a demon. "It really probably isn't."

"Remember the lesson of adults not knowing everything? Regardless of who told you not being sure was wrong, you can like whatever you may like."

Xander looked deep for any bullshit, but only saw sincerity. He leaned over and kissed Giles. The older man pulled away, but Xander had expected that. Just because it was maybe possibly okay to be this way, didn't mean anyone was attracted to him. He knew the limits of his life.


End file.
